


Hotel's Mirror

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: You and Arthur go downtown to buy haye bale but not everthing goes along your plan.





	Hotel's Mirror

My bad for english mistakes!  
Gender neutral reader - 2.9k words

 

Hotel's Mirror

 

You were missing of hay bales and the grass becoming scarce. The horses won’t last long this way, especially after the hard time they had since Blackwater and Colter. So, today, you’ll go to Rhodes to buy enough hay for weeks. Before doing it, you must ask Dutch for permission, it was gang’s money after all. You would not get there alone for some obvious reasons, so you were thinking of taking Kieran with you, since he didn’t get out of camp a lot and he took care of the horses too. Leading to Dutch’s tent, you greets him, he was reading outside, resting like always. Once your plan was explained, he agreed but he refuses that Kieran goes with you.

“Find someone else and go, I didn’t trust the O’Driscoll boy enough.” You didn’t argue as he gets back to his book. You pass by Arthur’s tent, you’ll ask him to go with you, the tent flaps were down, but you’ll give a try.

“Arthur? Can I ask you a service?” You heard a muffled answer, some noise… Arthur’s head popped out from the flaps. The task you were asking for wasn’t hard, it’s may be a break from his routine.

“Yea, what?” His voice was grumpy, but his face softens when he saw you, he even smiles.

You apologize for disturbing him, he says it was okay, so you explain him your core of the day. After a short thinking, he agreed to go with you. One hour later, after harnessing two of the strongest horses to a chariot, taking some food, guns and money you were ready to go down to Rhodes. Arthur climbs up and sits next to you; holding the reigns you command the horses to move on. The first part of the path was quiet, rhythmed by the horses pace, Arthur simply smokes beside you looking at the landscape.

“I miss West. I’m askin’ if we could get back there one of these days.”

“I hope so too. But, some places are nice here, like Big Valley up there.”

“I mean…uh, not the landscapes but the civilization –Ouch you think–, all the people around here, it creeps me. I belong to the west.”

You continue on small talks. It was always like that with Arthur, both of you get along well and you like to speak with him, despite his rude appearance he’s a really nice company. By the time, both of you were growing sweet on each other. Some months ago, after a party at camp, both of you get drunk and, well, not only friendship was involved this night. You know he was introvert, so you never speak about it since, but he was different with you. More open, more talkative and sometimes he allows him to touch you. But he never let it go completely, always containing himself. So you don’t force it, you wait and encouraging him with some attentions. The life you get didn’t ease relationship, and Arthur was complicated to handle too, he’s lack of self-esteem was hard to fight.

***

Arriving at Rhodes, your plan were reduced to a piece, because Rhodes as a mill, yes, with flour, yes, with hay, unfortunately, no.

“You go around with Marston a lil’bit too much, it’s drivin’ you as stupid as him, Y/N.” He laughs, climbing back to his place, you were so awkward by this that you were relieved that he only jokes on you. But, you never run off of ideas, so you propose to go back to Valentine. There, you were sure that you could find fodder for the horses, even that the road may be a bit longer. Now, you were heading to Valentine, Arthur agreed to your idea, but ask to be cautious. He seems to be pleased to spend some times with you, times that don’t involve gun shot, robbing or killing. On the road, you shared a meal made of canned food, resting the horses near Dewberry creek before going on, telling some stories and you both start to sing, taking a few sip of bourbon, it was a good time. And you saw Arthur getting more and more relaxed and comfortable, your eyes have crossed a few times. Feeling keen, you leant over him and softly, carefully kiss his cheek. He immediately blushes, but he leans back to you, so you kissed him again, softly brushing your lips ant the tip of your nose against his bread. You can’t release the reigns, so your hands can’t move, but you were able to speak.

“You are the sweetest outlaw of the east, Mr. Morgan.”

“I ain’t so sure.” He looks back at you, almost teasingly. You see that he braces himself, and he puts his arm around your shoulders, squeezing you against him. It was a good time.

“May I try to prove you wrong?” He gently strokes your arm as you softly smile at him.

“I’m already damned, sweetheart.” He presses a soft kiss on your temple and silence took place.

He was smiling but he’s eyes were sad, your heart aches. He lowers his head, hiding his face under his black hat.

***

The afternoon was reaching to its end when you finally arrive to Valentine. You weren’t surprised to find the auction yard closed with no possibilities for buying your famous hale bay for today. The advantage in this was you weren’t oblige to go back to camp tonight, you weren’t oblige to guard your chariot for the night, you got all the evening to rest and eat. Tomorrow, you’ll be able to finally buy what you need and do the journey back. So, despite it costs a few dollars, you leave the horses and the wagon at Amos Levi Blacksmith and Farrier, safe and sound.

“It’s weird to be on foot here without our horses.” You speak to Arthur who was waiting for you outside of the stables.

“Yeah, ‘feel like we are naked.” You laugh. “Oh shut up will ya?” He starts blushing really slightly.

“We will try to walk to the saloon then.”

“Sounds good.”

A few steps later, you both enter the saloon, ordering two meals and beers. This evening was pleasant, there were some animations in this place, and you were enjoying Arthur’s company as he enjoys yours, you speak about your horses and the way you like their mane braided, Dutch’s plans, Pearson’s stew and so on, slowly but surely you became touchy. Meals finished and a three bottles later, you move your chair besides him. Alcohol helps here, you can tell that by looking into Arthur’s gleaming eyes. Feeling more confident, he even holds your hand and starts to caress your palm with his thumb, placing his other hand on your lower back. His calloused hands were warms and comforting. He was always hesitant in his manners, keeping him safe from rejection maybe. It always hurts you in many ways, you didn’t understand why a man like him is so nervous when it comes to feelings, damn. If you were half handsome as him, you’ll bang everything that’s moves miles around, for sure. Seeing that he was waiting for a sign, you lean closer and mumble praises to his ears, passing a hand through his fine but a bit dirty hair, brushing it behind his ears. All day long, when you think about it, was made of little opportunities that brought you closer. Back to camp, you’ll go and thank Dutch for not bringing Kieran, this evening could not be better, albeit… Close to him, glancing at you unsure with his blue eyes, he bends over and pressed his lips gently to yours. Encouragingly, you response and open your mouth just enough to brush his lower lips with your tongue, you feel him smile against you as he plays back. But it didn’t last long, Arthur withdraws, a bit confused. You look at him questioningly, you weren’t too bold after all.

“I… I don’t think I deserve this, Y/N.” His voice was low.

Not. Again. You think a little desperate, but you were sure he wasn’t a lost cause. You decide to move on, even if it means that you break this moment of sweet which take a long time to build.

“Sssshhh” you whisper, giving him a peck. “C’mon.” You get up, holding him by the hand. Travelling your sitting ass across the countryside almost gives you lumbago, so sitting again here sorrowing wouldn’t help. When you finally leave the crowded saloon, the sun was long gone, replaces by stars. The night’s air was cool, but not cold.

“Where do we go?” He asks quietly as you walked in the muddy main street.

“Saints Hotel seems fine, since we had no horses. Unless you prefer sleep outside in some ol’barns?”

“The hay bale mission takes another turn, righ’?” He got a sort of hope in his voice, repressed by something you can’t figure out. But he was teasing you, a tension suddenly fills the air.

“You tell me, Arthur, you tell me.” You start to rub the back of your neck, this time you blush.

He pulled on your hand to draw you to him, giving you a gentle cuddle, squeezing you anyway. You weren’t sure if it was his holster or what, but you feel something hard pressing on your stomach.

***

While Arthur takes a room at the hotel, you go to the stables, to check on the horses. The two Kentucky saddlers were okay, sleeping light in their shared box. Their harnesses were hanging on the wall nearby, where the stableman sleep. Satisfied, you get back to the hotel, greeting drunks fellas on your way. The owner letting you knows that your room was upstairs. You climb the stairs and go looking for its number, the place was familiar to you, so it wasn’t difficult to find. A detail catch your sight, the room’s door was a slightly open and you hear a voice, a mumbling, escaping from this gap. You tighten, and go further very carefully. Plated against the wood wall, you take a look inside. What you see drives you sad.

Arthur was standing in front of the mirror’s room, in the left corner and was talking to himself, to his reflection. Despise, in this case, was more accurate. He was sweet on you all the evening, doing nothing wrong, finding him like that was hard to understand but not so surprising.

“… ah, you ugly bastard. You gettin’ old, old and kinda sad. No wonder they a’leave ya. Sour face, you ain’t foolin’ no one. No one…”

He had no self-esteem, he didn’t like himself. That was hard, because you find him… If only he could see himself through your eyes! Not this time, not with me, you speak to yourself. Taking a sharp breath, you sneak into the chamber, closing silently the door. Then, you grab him from behind, passing your arms across his waist, to Arthur’s surprise.

“Heh, whatcha doin’?” He didn’t try to loose himself, but he tenses a bit.

You push yourself a little closer to him, feeling his warmth through your cloths. You say nothing, but you kiss his jaw and ear, and goes down his neck, peppering him with softs pecks. He hummed back. While your left hand trail upon his chest, your right hand gently squeezed his waist, going down. You give him a nip at his earlobe, praising him. His cheeks turn red, you could saw that into the mirror as his eyes darken. You start to undo his shirt buttons, when skin gets exposed you stroke it slowly, tracing light patterns upon it. Meanwhile, your right hand had reaches his belt, you were now working on his buckle, but you mark a pause, as he looks down on your hand, short of breath.

“You okay there?” Your voice was soft and low and you look up into his reflection. His mouth was partly open, his fists were clenching, he breaths a shy “Sure”. So you kiss him again, on the cheek this time, pushing on the tip of your toes. Turning his head he kisses you back, you deepen it, and he moans against your mouth. He was starting to relax, letting you guide him. His muscles releasing, you give him a loving reassurance by pressing your hand on his own.

Before returning down, you finished to undoing his buttons, opening his blue shirt completely, exposing his bare chest. All his scars from previous fights, from gunshots and knives stab were visible, he was handsome, and you remember him that. Now your both hands were down on his hips, once you’ve unfasten his buckle, he swallows. Smoothly you draw him off his trousers, making Arthur groans, by your surprise, a bulge was already visible through his underwear. You don’t want to touch him yet, so you stroke his inner thighs, parting his legs from behind with you knee. You suck a little on his neck, leaving small marks. You had the feeling, by seeing him resting his head back on yours, that this man was a little touch-starved, as we say. By the small but regular raising of his chest, you could tell he enjoys what happen.

“You want me to go on, darlin’?” You cooed in his ears. The answer you get was Arthur bucking his hips forward, staring at you through the mirror, with a nascent desire. Oh dear boy, you could feel a flame down your core too. Raising your hands, keeping contact, you cupped his manhood between your palms and start to give him slow petting and feather-lighted pressure. Leisurely, you put down his undergarment, freeing his half hard shaft from the tight fabric. He breaths heavily and he closes his eyes, waiting for your next move. You could feel the new heat irradiates from his skin, the weight of his torso leaning back to your chest. Lazily, you grip gently his cock and begin to stroke him, it just takes a few movements to grow him rock hard, and there he was, in all of his glory.  
“Look at you” you mumbled, “You deserve everthin’”. Arthur looks at him and you into the mirror, he saw your fingers around him, as your other hand rests on his thigh, he saw your face nuzzled in the crook of his neck and the lust in his eyes, he shudders. His breath hitched and he grabs your wrist in his hand, overwhelmed.  
At first, you think he would like to stop there, but he gently starts to move your hand again, losing it, groaning louder. You sink your fingers to the base of his length, squeezing it, while your other hand starts pumping him roughly. He was thick and hot as you remember. Continuing with your ministrations, you under weigh his balls and fondle his pubic hair giving a small massage, making him moan. Still rubbing his length up and down, steadying a quick pace, you quietly leave his crotch, trailing your fingers up his back to gently tug into his hair, throwing his head back, displaying is throat that you bite kindly. What you saw pleased you, Arthur’s eyelids get half closed and he starts to pound in your hand, exhaling hard and sweating. You could already feel pre-cum leaking down his cock, making the friction even smoother. You feel him twitches under your blow with a ragged breath a few times. You would like to take him in your mouth or ride him, you though, but having Arthur like that in front of you was something precious. Your pace gets faster, firmer, as you continue to kiss his neck, darting your tongue off your mouth sometimes.

“I, I’m-!” His voice was hoarse.

He tries to jerk, moving his hips forward, but you keep him in place.

You tug a little harder into his hair, now focusing your effort on the tip of his length, your wrist starts to hurt a little bit though, giving all you got. You nibble his earlobe again and cheer him. He thrusts forward again, allowing him this favor.

“C’mon cowboy.” You sounds throaty, pleased too.

With a loud groan, panting, Arthur spills into your hand, all over himself and stripped the mirror with white lines. A last rumbling escape from his lips, eyes shut, still lost in his sudden climax. You brush his hair, whispering him some praises, he was totally resting on you, sweating and dripping.

“Jeez, Y/N.” He says with a husky voice after a minute.

You rummage through your satchel to find a handkerchief, hand cleaned you take care of Arthur’s softening member, he grunts again.

“You a’right?” You ask, moving towards the bed, removing your boots.

“Yeah.” He still has rosy cheeks, but his stare was happier. He approaches you while rubbing the back of his neck. He continues, “I… I will gladly help you for your next core then.”

You burst out a laugh, smiling happily. “He, this one ain’t done yet Mr.Morgan, my hay bales are still missin’!”

***


End file.
